Percy Jackson
|comics = The Lightning Thief: The Graphic Novel The Sea of Monsters: The Graphic Novel The Titan's Curse: The Graphic Novel The Battle of the Labyrinth: The Graphic Novel The Last Olympian: The Graphic Novel (upcoming)|actor = Logan Lerman (films) Chris McCarrell (Off-Broadway & National tour)|name = Percy Jackson|fullname = Perseus Jackson|alias = |occupation = Camp Half-Blood Member Head Counselor of Poseidon's Cabin Praetor of the Twelfth Legion (formerly)|home = New York Camp Half-Blood|age = 17|gender = Male|species = Demigod|hair_color = Jet Black Black with a Grey Streak (removed)|eye_color = Sea Green|personality = Quirky, brave, spirited, sarcastic, laid-back, humorous, respectful, true, short-tempered (sometimes), reckless, responsible, rebellius, moody, mature, loyal|affiliations = Olympians Camp Half-Blood Camp Jupiter|love_interest(s) = Annabeth Chase (girlfriend and true love) Calypso (brief crush) Rachel Elizabeth Dare (small crush, formerly) Nico di Angelo (crush on Nico's side)|friends = |pets = Blackjack (Pegasus) Mrs O'Leary (hellhound)|enemies = |likes = His friends and family, blue foods, his mom's cooking, Annabeth Chase, teasing his friends|dislikes = Kronos, Gaea, enemies, mistreatment, not knowing who his father is, being separated from Annabeth and his friends, being ignored, archery|powers = ADHD Dyslexia Swordsman Empathic link with Grover Aquatic powers|weapons = Riptide|family = |films = |books = |image = Percy Jackson.jpg}} Perseus "Percy" Jackson 'is a prominent figure in Rick Riordan's book series, appearing in ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''as the narrator and title character, one of the protagonists in ''The Heroes of Olympus ''series and a minor character in ''Magnus Chase ''and ''The Trials of Apollo. In the film adaptations of The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters, Percy was portrayed by Logan Lerman Background Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born to Sally Jackson and the Greek sea god Poseidon. His birthday was August 18, 1993 Physical Appearance According to Apollo, Percy is said to strongly resemble his father, Poseidon. He has black hair and green eyes, a similar trait he shares with his father and paternal grandmother. Personality Percy has a brave, sarcastic demeanor. Having a great sense of humor, Percy had earned the respect of all the Olympians including his cousins, Artemis and Dionysus (who hate men and heroes respectively), his deadly uncles Hades and Zeus (both of each dislike demigods and children of Poseidon in general and by the Romans at Camp Jupiter. He sometimes had a bit of a short temper, possibly due on his father's side, as the gods often got hot-tempered when someone offended them. Similarly, he is easily offended by bullies. Incredibly rebellious, Sally Jackson sometimes saw her son as a rebel, having the same rebellious look in his eyes. He has a strong love and attachment towards Camp Half-Blood and has admitted himself that he does terrible in school due to getting kicked out of many schools, even not getting a grade above a "C." He is also branded a trouble maker as opposed to these attributions and tendency to get expelled from schools. However, this could mostly be reflected that he has dyslexia (trouble reading) and his ADHD to remain still. These are part of his demigod heritage, as the dyslexia helps him read Ancient Greek and the ADHD Percy could also be impulsive on several occasions and reckless. Annabeth points out that while her boyfriend can be brave, he can also do pretty dumb decisions. However, he became less and less impulsive after Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus. Also, in order to prove that he wanted a better, peaceful life, Percy turned down the idea of going on a dangerous quest with Apollo because Annabeth and his family was more important to him. His darker side is shown in The House of Hades where he and Annabeth are trapped in Tartarus and have to escape. Sometimes, he questioned his morality and noticed the people he treated with apathy, Bob (the Titan), Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. Percy was always a good, brave person from the start. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty to his friends and family In fact, several characters point out to Percy that he would risk the life and even the world to save his loved one or even a stranger. It is this type of fatal flaw that is of good-intention and is actually one of the most dangerous. Several villains, such as Kronos used this against Percy in The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, and The Titan' Curse. Even his half-sister, Kymopoleia mentioned that Percy's fatal flaw would cost the Seven the world. However, Hera pointed out in The Heroes of Olympus that Percy's fatal flaw will keep them together rather than make them fall apart like Mars predicted. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse In the third novel, Percy those with Thalia Annabeth and Grover to a high school to retrieve two demigods: a pair of siblings Nico and Bianca di Angelo. After losing track of Nico and Bianca di Angelo, he goes after them. However, the trio was suddenly kidnapped by Dr Thorne, who is really a manticore. Sending a call towards Grover, the Satyr, Thalia, and Annabeth go to rescue them. Percy tries going after Annabeth, however, the leader of the archers tells him that he cannot go after Annabeth as her Hunters retrain him from going after her. Percy demands to know who the woman is, the huntress introduces herself as Artemis, the goddess of the hunt The Battle of the Labyrinth The Demigod Files Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades The Last Olympian Between the Series Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo The Staff of Hermes The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero The Demigod Diaries Son of Magic The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades The Blood of Olympus Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes Demigods & Magicians The Son of Sobek The Staff of Serapis The Crown of Ptolemy The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle The Dark Prophecy The Burning Maze Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard The Hammer of Thor The Ship of the Dead Percy Jackson ''film series ''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief In the film adaptation of The Lightning Thief, Percy is depicted as being sixteen years old and has blue eyes instead of green. Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters Family '''Parents: * Sally Jackson (mother) * Poseidon (father) * Gabe Ugliano (former step-father) * Paul Blofis (step-father) * Amphitrite (step-mother) Siblings:-''' * Estelle Blofis (half-sister) *Tyson (paternal half brother) '''Uncles: * Zeus * Hades * Chiron (half-uncle) Aunts: * Hestia * Hera * Demeter Great-aunts and Great-uncles: * Hecatoncheires (great-uncles) * Cyclopes (great-uncles) * Several other aunts and uncles Cousins: * Thalia Grace * Jason Grace * Athena * Apollo * Artemis * Ares * Bianca di Angelo * Nico di Angelo * Hermes 'Cousin and aunt: 'Persephone Trivia * Percy was born on August 18, 1993, on his "official" facebook page. Category:Percy Jackson & the Olympians Characters Category:Riordan characters Category:The Heroes of Olympus Characters Category:The Trials of Apollo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Titular Protagonists Category:Demigods